Heaven in the Office
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: It was beyond good— something closer to paradise, and though he wasn't inclined to believe in any Heaven, he was convinced that he reached damn close to it with Edward. -RoyEd, yaoi PWP, mild bondage... all of that good ol' M-rated business.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: DANNNGGG what is it with me lately wanting to write smut all the time… I may have a problem. I kinda enjoy this problem though so I'm ok with it.**

**((Maybe I'm just making up for the time spent where I couldn't write it at all and left all my readers in a dry spell who knows))**

**I don't own FMA and you should not read this if you don't like guys fucking. Guys fucking each other, to be specific. 'Cause it's shameless PWP. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Edward moaned and threw his golden head back. His hair, falling loose of his braid as his head trashed, fanned out over the papers littering the Colonel's desk. His body was quaking, trembling and shuddering with wanton desire as Roy's mouth, tongue, teeth and fingers slowly, teasingly wound up the hot and tingling coil in his abdomen. A light sheen of sweat gleamed on his skin as he jerked and squirmed atop the wooden desk.

His breathing came heavy and fast. "Colonel," he moaned out, voice cracking with lust on the last syllable. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep them open to watch the man bobbing between his legs, sucking and licking in all the right places, hands rubbing gently down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Although Roy couldn't see Ed's face very well, he could feel the heat of the dark honey gaze on him; could imagine the flushed cheeks, the opened, red lips, the eyebrows pushed together in ecstasy. Edward's metal fingers pressed into his skull and tangled in his black hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. He released a low moan in response. His lips, glistening with saliva and precome, curved into a devilish grin when the vibrations resonated up his throat and along the throbbing shaft in his mouth, causing Ed to cry out into his flesh hand and buck hopelessly. Roy let it happen. He forced his throat to relax and Ed's hips rammed up and fucked his mouth, watching through thick lashes as the blond's face slowly contorted into absolute bliss. Lips parted, he sucked in air like he was drowning, his eyes never leaving Roy's black eyes that never left his.

It was only when Ed's muffled moans started coming higher and louder that he pulled away. His hands left Edward's thighs to pin the blond's jerking hips to his desk. Ed let out a soft whimper when Roy's mouth left his cock, eyes shutting in desperate frustration at having his climax stopped before it could happen. A string of saliva connected Roy's tongue to the head; deliberately, Roy licked it away, swirling his tongue around the sensitive, stiff skin there before running it over his bottom lip slowly and standing back. Edward moaned, hips rocking in need. His head fell to the side, bangs plastering to his forehead, sticky with sweat.

"Please," he pleaded, voice barely a whisper. Maybe later he would regret it, but he couldn't, not right now; not when he was so close he could see the gates of the Heaven he didn't really believe in.

He sounded so desperate that Roy couldn't help but lick his lips in shameless desire. Edward's taste remained on his tongue; salty and bitter, but not entirely unpleasant, either. It was absolutely exhilarating and addicting. It took every ounce of self-restraint that he possessed to keep himself from leaning back down and finishing what he'd started. It was cruel how badly this boy had twisted him until _he_ was the one that was desperate for the touch they both craved so much.

He allowed for his gaze to wander. Ed's body was open, trusting— one arm resting beside his head, the other covering his mouth, legs spread, chest heaving. Again, the Colonel had to lick his lips. This was his. All his. The flush grew on Edward's cheeks as he continued staring, passing over a reddened, abused nipple, pale automail scars, twitching stomach muscles, before finally coming to rest at his cock, standing hard and tall between mismatched thighs. Ed's legs squeezed around his waist.

"Roy," he whispered. "Please."

Hearing his name in Ed's voice— cracking and rough from lust— was enough to get him going again. He met Edward's eyes, a shudder tearing up his spine when he saw how completely Ed _needed_ him. It had gone past desire, now— it was pure and unabashed need, and Roy didn't care that they were in his office. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to give Ed what he needed.

"How do you want it?" he murmured. A smile curved his lips when Ed weakly raised his head to give him a confused and slightly irritated look. His brain seemed to betray him, and he stared blankly for another minute, before Roy decided he probably needed some help at this point. "Edward," he said to catch Ed's attention. Glazed eyes snapped back to his.

"Wha?" He sounded so lost and dazed that the Colonel couldn't help but smile again. This was so different from Ed's usual defiant, angry self. Bruised, red lips replaced the usual scowl, and longing had taken the place of torment in his eyes. Roy liked it. It might be different, but it was his fault Edward was like this. He'd created this. This was his, and no one else was allowed to have it.

He ducked his head and planted a sloppy kiss on Ed's tip, eliciting a high-pitched whine. "How do you want it?" he repeated, tonguing the underside gently. "Like this?" He received a barely-stifled moan in response. "Or this?" His tongue withdrew and instead, he brought one hand between Edward's legs and pressed his fingers slightly into the tight, twitching hole there. Ed's legs shook around his waist, and he grit his teeth together in effort not to moan again.

"_Fuck_," he breathed, squirming. "I don't fucking _care_, you bastard. Just _do _something!" A violent shudder wracked him when Roy stroked his hole again. Fingers scrabbled uselessly at the edge of the desk, and he let out something like a sob from between his clenched teeth. "If you k-keep teasing me like this, I'm gonna kill you…" he said breathlessly, glaring as well as he could down at his smirking lover.

"I don't know, Edward. My team is just outside the door…" Roy teased with a slow smirk as Ed visibly got more and more riled up.

"If you cared then you wouldn't have started this in the first place," Ed snarled in response. "Either suck me off or put your fuckin' cock in me or I'm going to transmute you to the chair and do it_ myself_."

A thrill of excitement ran down Roy's spine. "I like the sound of that, actually," he murmured, staring at Ed through his lashes in that way that he knew made Ed instantly hot and bothered. Or, in this case, hotter and more bothered than he already was.

"Don't try me," Ed said testily, glaring back with an equal amount of intensity and smoldering lust. "I'll do it."

"I know," Roy replied with a grin. He planted one last messy kiss at the juncture between Ed's thigh and his cock before straightening so that he was leaning over him, face to face. Ed's glare faltered for a moment and he flushed, staring up with blatant desperation. It returned a second later, but it wasn't quite as convincing as before. Roy's grin widened and he bent down, pressing a sweet kiss at the sensitive spot under Edward's ear. "Do it, then," he murmured, flicking his tongue out, lapping gently at the salty, sweaty skin. He felt Ed's shaky breathing against his hair, and barely had the chance to kiss him again before mismatched hands were clutching at his uniform and throwing him back onto his chair.

He watched with sultry eyes as Ed kicked his pants off the rest of the way and then climbed on top of him, hands coming to rest on broad shoulders as he situated his knees on either side of the Colonel's hips. The look in his eyes had goosebumps prickling up and down Roy's skin— so intense, so fiery, so _Edward_ that he had to swallow to repress a moan. There was a clap and a bright flash of blue, and Roy barely had time to blink before he found the armrests of his plush leather chair wrapped around his wrists, rendering his arms useless. He couldn't for the life of him bring himself to focus on that when Edward was so close, but he did feel a bit of irritation that he couldn't touch him now. There was a smug smirk on Ed's face.

"Told you I'd do it."

"I didn't doubt you for a moment," Roy replied evenly. He rolled his hips up and into the ridge between Edward's ass cheeks, a pained grin curving his mouth when Ed's smirk disappeared to make way for the moan that tore from his throat. These pants were getting too tight, the uniform too stifling. Edward responded enthusiastically, grinding down onto him, rubbing and teasing, until Roy couldn't take it anymore. He could feel every inch of _everything_ down there and he wanted it _now_. Something like a growl escaped his grit teeth. "Are you going to finish that promise or not?"

He had barely finished his sentence before Ed's hands were working at the clasp of his pants. "Just getting you worked up," he said with a roguish grin. He gently fondled Roy through his pants, grin broadening when the Colonel's head fell back and he groaned. "Can't I make it last?" Ed asked, his tone mockingly innocent despite the mischievousness in his eyes.

"Not when it's like this," Roy growled in response. "You were the one begging for it earlier." He bucked into Ed's hand, chewing on his lip to keep from groaning out loud. His staff was outside the door, and whether he liked it or not, they really couldn't afford to be as loud as he knew they could be. Still, the way Ed was massaging him in all the right ways left little room to think about the fact that they weren't entirely alone. The inside of his underwear grew sticky and wet and the cloth restricted him in a painfully tight way. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the moans fighting their way up his throat inside. One escaped, and he caught a glimpse of Ed's wide grin before his eyes slid shut. His fingers curled into fists, blunt nails digging into his palms— maybe he shouldn't have been so cocky and challenged Edward into doing this. Now, _he_ was completely at Ed's mercy, instead of the other way around.

"Do something!" he finally growled in frustration through harsh pants.

"Is that an order?" Ed asked innocently.

"I-it's…" His voice faltered as Ed pulled open his pants, reaching inside slowly. _So _slowly. Utterly exasperated, Roy found his sanity again and snapped, "Yes, it was an order, now _follow it_."

"Ooohh, Colonel," Ed murmured, eyes glittering maliciously. His fingers danced teasingly along the hot skin right next to where Roy wanted it. "I get all tingly when you get dominant like that."

Roy might have snorted at this at any other point, but as it was, all he could do was glare. "_Fullmetal_."

Still with that smug smirk, Ed wrapped his fingers around him and pulled him free of his pants. Roy shuddered at the cool air and the feeling of Ed's hand on him. He hardly had time to bask in the pleasure of it before Edward was putting pressure on his knees and lifting his hips, teasing his own entrance with the head, trembling and keening as he slowly began to impale himself.

"Wait!" Roy said, alarmed. "You need— we didn't use lube—"

A wicked grin pulled Ed's lips up higher. "Don't need it," he responded breathlessly. "We did it this morning, and plus, I made sure I was ready before I reported in." To prove his point, he sunk down a bit further, and Roy's eyes wanted to cross at the sensation of the slick, scalding tightness sucking him in. It was slippery and smooth inside, and Roy's head lolled, a moan passing his lips both at the thought of Ed fingering himself and at how fucking _good_ doing this felt. It was beyond good— something closer to paradise, and though he wasn't inclined to believe in any Heaven, he was convinced that he reached damn close to it with Edward.

Ed spread his legs further apart as well as he could in the cramped chair as he threw his head back. It was immediately fast and hard— they were both too desperate at this point to take it slowly, and plus, they _were_ at work. This had been going on for too long already. Up and down, up and down, up and down; sliding off and then swallowing him again, sinking deeper and deeper into that dizzying heat, until his head was thrown back on the chair and his lips bitten together to silence the moans that Ed was drawing from his mouth. Edward was burning and slick inside, and each downwards grind of his hips was like an erotic massage on his throbbing cock. They'd done this so many times, but to this day he felt as if there was nothing— _nothing_— in the world that he craved as much as this. His fingers dug so hard into his palms that he felt his knuckles pop in and out of place.

The gasps flying from Ed's mouth grew breathier, his legs quivering in exhaustion as the rhythm grew sloppier, harsh, and uneven in desperation. Roy arched wordlessly, and without needing to be told, Ed met him halfway for a hard kiss that was almost dizzying in its passion. It wasn't exactly 'kissing'— it was sloppy and wet and frenzied, and saliva ran down their chins, moans and gasps muffled in each other's mouths— but the idea was there. Roy felt the slickness around him tightening rhythmically and heard Edward's moans turning into high-pitched gasps. His fingers flexed uselessly with the need to _touch_.

"Ed," he panted, eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep them open through the waves of overwhelming pleasure washing over him. Wrists pulled helplessly at their bindings. "Ed, please, undo it."

"Can't," Ed panted. His head lolled forward and he panted harshly into Roy's rumpled collar. "Can't c-concentrate en—_aahhh_…" His flesh hand slid down from where it clutched at stars and stripes and he grabbed ahold of himself, pumping in the same uneven rhythm with which he impaled himself. Roy tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, to take in the sight; no matter how many times he saw it, each time was more fucking stunning than the last. His eyebrows pushed together, eyes shut and beading with tears, mouth open and wet with saliva, face red and sweaty— a face of bliss that he knew well. Edward was right on the edge, and with the way the heat around him squeezed tight, he was too.

Air couldn't come fast enough to Ed's lungs. He was at his breaking point. His hand rolled over the head of his cock as he came, body tense and quivering everywhere. His hand and shirt were soaked, but luckily not too much of it got on Roy's uniform. He hardly had the mental capacity to think about it because the next moment, he was burying himself all the way in, thrusting short until Ed's name was a choked breath on his lips and he was releasing inside of the blond's shuddering body.

Panting harshly, they sat there in silence, each one lazily waiting for their highs to pass. Ed's face was buried into Roy's neck, and he inhaled deeply before pulling back to give him a satisfied, tired smile. Roy blinked sluggishly in response, smiling softly in return as he brushed their mouths together in a sweet, soft kiss. "Can you get rid of these now?" he murmured, tugging at the bindings.

Edward laughed, kissing him once more before drawing back. He pulled off of Roy, allowing his spent cock to slide out, and they both grimaced at the sticky wetness. Edward's legs proved to be too shaky to stand on, so he leaned against the edge of the desk, a smug grin on his lips.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully, trailing his gaze up and down Roy's body. "I kinda like you like this." His lips curled up further. "You look hot covered in my cum, bound to your chair like that…"

Roy felt a stirring down below at Ed's words. Tone somber, he said, "You shouldn't say things like that. Not in the office, anyway." He sighed. "It's bad enough it happened once."

"It's happened more than once," Ed pointed out with amusement.

"I meant today." Roy tugged at the bindings again. "Take them off. I need to clean this off my uniform before it dries and stains." When Ed didn't reply, and just grinned, moving closer, he added desperately, "Come on, Ed, please?"

"I don't know…" Ed murmured again, trailing his fingers down Roy's clothed chest, stopping just short of where his pants were still undone and covered in drying semen. "I could go for a round two…"

Roy swallowed heavily. He could go for a round two, too. And a round three, and four, and— well, as many as he could physically handle. He tittered uncertainly, torn between giving into Ed's naughty grin and the sultry promise in his eyes or remembering the sanctity of a workplace and refusing. The latter was quickly disappearing; he felt himself melting, the last slivers of shredded self-restraint falling away. He was just about to give in and agree to that round two (and three, and four, and…) when a knock at the door made him jerk upright.

Ed's eyes flew wide and he scrambled to his feet, hysterically looking around for his pants. Roy frantically mouthed at him to undo the bindings. He tugged at them uselessly until Ed hastily clapped and transmuted the chair arms back to normal, desperately yanking his pants back on the second he was done.

"_Sir?"_ came the voice through the door. Roy nearly had a heart attack.

"It's Hawkeye," he hissed, doing up his pants and motioning frantically at Ed to get rid of his semen-stained shirt. Ed stood there for a moment, freaking out. Finally, he snapped to it and yanked it over his head, tossing it in the trashbin before bending to grab his discarded red coat and hastily throwing it on.

"One second!" Roy called, rubbing at the crotch of his pants with a tissue in a last-ditch attempt to clean them. He jerked his head towards the couch, wordlessly motioning for Ed to sit down. Once his pants were more or less decent, he hastily fixed the papers on his desk, and finally said, "What is it?"

The door inched open and Roy nearly died— hadn't they locked it? He miraculously kept a straight face, hoping his lips didn't look as bruised as they felt, and even more desperately hoping that she didn't notice how Ed was not wearing a shirt beneath his jacket. Hawkeye walked in, her eyes trailing on them suspiciously. Roy sat poker-faced, doing his best not to give her anything to be suspicious about. He even picked up a pen and pretended to be deep in thought reading the report Ed had thrown at him what seemed like hours ago.

"Sir," Hawkeye greeted respectfully, staring once more at Edward before directing full attention to Roy. "I was just checking to see how you were coming along with your paperwork." She cleared her throat. "I saw Fullmetal come in and I figured you might get distracted, but I wanted to remind you that it needs to be done before you go home." Her tone implied her suspicion, and Roy cursed internally— she was way too damn sharp for her own good. Luckily, she didn't seem to know _what_ exactly it was about Edward that kept him so distracted.

"I know," he replied evenly. He pretended to skim a paragraph, even made a little gibberish note on the side. "We were just busy discussing Fullmetal's report."

"He gave me shit 'cause it's so short, but what the hell am I supposed to do? The mission took two hours. There's not much to write." Ed's snark made the situation a bit more believable, but she still looked doubtful.

Eventually, she turned around. "Well, I'll leave you two to… discuss the report, then." As she was leaving, she turned and said quietly, "By the way, you might want to keep it down. I don't know what kind of discussions you're having to produce such lewd sounds, but I'd like you both to be aware that Breda _and_ Havoc heard them. You'd better find a good explanation unless you're ready for the teasing of a lifetime." Then, with a small smirk, she shut the door behind her.

When she was gone, Ed let out a small, weak laugh. "Havoc and Breda heard," he said weakly. "Not even just one of them. Havoc _and_ Breda."

Roy didn't know what to say, aside from what he knew. "We're fucked…"

Ed released a huff of air— like the echo of a laugh of a man that knew he was doomed. "Completely."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I love writing office sex and having Roy's team overhear. It's terribly fun to screw around with them. (Also what is conclusion I still can't do it…)**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think, so feel free to drop a review if you'd like. :)**


End file.
